The Choices We Make
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Trunks is a samurai in training. Pan is the fairest madian of the land. Their love for eachother is forbidden by their fathers. What will they do? R&R **COMPLETE**
1. Default Chapter

This story I've been meaning to write for a while. It's been in the back of my mind for quite some time so I decided to write it. I do not own DBZ or the character or anything related to DBZ. I do, however, own this plot and this particular story…

**The Choices We Make** Chapter One 

"But father!"

"I will hear no more of it daughter! Go to your room and rest. In two days, you will go to the matchmaker and find a suitable husband."

The very beautiful young lady ran to her room with her long black hair flowing behind her. Her name is Pan-Chan. She is the fairest maiden of the land and she is yet only 17-years-old. As she ran, her long, pink and yellow kimono flowed behind her. As she turned the corner, her kimono got stuck on a hinge and she tripped. "SEE FATHER! I'M NOT FIT TO BE A PERFECT BRIDE. WHY CAN'T I JUST GO AND MARRY TRUNKS-KUN?"

Pan got up off the floor and ran to her room. "You don't think you were to harsh on her do you, Gohan-Kun?" A black haired lady stepped into the house from working in her blossom garden. She brushed off the dirt from her purple and white kimono and walked over to her husband. "No my sweet blossom, I don't think I'm being harsh enough." The Man looked down the hallway in which his daughter just ran down. "Videl-Chan, don't you see, we've been to lose with her lately, she's walked all over us. Now look, she's gone and done something totally barbaric. She fell in love with Samurai Vegeta's son." The retired warrior walked outside and sat on a bench under one of his wife's blossom trees. He put his head in his hands and just stared at his red, white and black kimono. "Where did we go wrong? Where did we go wrong?" He looked up at the small little temple that sat in the backyard that held statues of pass ancestors who have brought wisdom and luck to the Son Family.

~*~ The Samurai Training Temple ~*~

"See here Trunks!" Ordered the older Samurai. He stood over his apprentice, who was kneeing down in honor, and cast a shadow of intimidation down on him. "Father, I just don't see why I can't see her any more. I lov-" The purple haired apprentice was silenced by his father's sword tip, which was aimed at his throat. "You are a samurai, not a commoner who can just go prancing about falling in love with every girl he sees." The black haired samurai turned his back to the boy and started to walk away.

"Father you don't understand."

"I understand more then you'll ever understand."

"Actions speak louder then words father."

"I've traveled, I've seen and I've conquered. Something you'll never be able to do if you don't pull your head out of the clouds and come back down to earth!"

"Your only like this because mom died. You sent Bura away, taken the vow of a samurai, and are now forcing me to follow in your footsteps."

"You will not talk to me in that tone or in that manner! Never speak of your mother in challenging words to me young man. You will do as I say, I'm your father and you WILL ob-"

"You're afraid, that's it, you're afraid. Afraid that I will one day find a love that will last me to the end of my days. You fear that I will be better th-"

The father placed his sword tip at his son's throat. "Speak to me again like that, son of mine, and the _end of your days_ will come sooner than you think." The father walked off out of the temple and down the street. _'Oh yeah? You only think your all knowing and all seeing. If mom never died, we would all be living happily in our old house and I would be allowed to marry Pan-Chan.' _Trunks walked out of the temple. He looked down and saw the spec of blood his father left behind from when he pricked his finger with his sword. _ 'Rules of a samurai. Whenever you draw your sword, you much draw blood. If you don't, before you sheathe it, prick you own finger and draw your own blood.'_

Trunks walked around his village getting looks from girls. He was wearing his white samurai outfit so he smiled back at the girls instead of just ignoring them. _'I will marry Pan-Chan. Someday, somehow, somewhere. I will marry my love!'_ He continued to walk until he got back to his house and walked inside to find his father.

_Author's Notes:_ Well? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

~*~ The House of Gohan-san ~*~

Pan-Chan sat in her room thinking about Trunks-Kun. _'Oh Trunks-Kun. No one understands our love.'_ She looked out side at the full moon and how it lit up her yard. She heard her parents talking in their room down the hall.

"Dear listen to me, your being way to harsh. She' only seven-"

"No I'm not! She' my daughter and I'm sending her to the matchmakers tomorrow to find a suitable husband."

"I'm going to bed. Join me when your temper has calmed down"

When her parents were finally asleep, Pan-Chan snuck out of her window and headed down the road. _'Mother, father, I'm sorry. But I can't bear to live with out him.'_ As Pan-Chan ran down the road, she spotted the night carriage that carried people who either illegally broke into the village, or who were caught stealing, or who were out at night with out a reasonable reason. Basically if she was caught, she was bound to be brought to prison. She dove into the nearest bush and hid.

"Hey you there. Yes you there. Come out here" The carriage driver was speaking in her direction. Just as she was about to get up, a young girl about the age of 10 came out of the bush. She turned quickly at Pan and winked. _'Why does she look so familiar?' _The young girl had long blue hair and deep purple eyes. The eyes are what struck Pan to familiarity. "What is your business out here at this hour you little brat!" The driver of the carriage spoke so cruel to her that Pan had to restrain her self from yelling at the driver. Pan may seam like a trouble some kid herself, but deep inside, she is very caring. "My business is to find my father and brother from whom I was separated from when my mother died 2 years ago." The little girl looked at the driver and started to tremble.

It is very know in Pan's village of LeePersa, Neomaya; that whom ever is caught by the carriage is put to _The Test_. _The Test_ is to prove if your story to the driver of the carriage is true. They do different things each time, so no one knows how to beat _The Test._ If your story is true, you are saved by the Gods, if it isn't, well, your die in the town square. OR, if your really lucky, you'll be saved by the mysterious _Super SamuraiMan._ No one knows who he is, but he only saves young, healthy ones. "Get in the carriage little brat and don't make me chase you. I'm not in any mood to go chasing after little runts like your self!" The little girl got into the carriage and the driver drove away. _'Oh my good Gods! Was that Bura?'_

~*~ The House of Vegeta-san ~*~

"Father! I'm going out to get some bread. I'll be back in a little while." Trunks ran out the door and headed down to the village. _'Bread. HA! I heard thy caught more prisoners last night. I think its time from a little visit from Super SamuraiMan.' _Trunks ran down the road heading towards the center of town. Trunks never believed in _The Test_. That how his mother died. She was out late one night buying medicine for his sister Bura, when she was caught. No matter how much he and his father pleaded, he was not freed. She was put to _The Test _and like everyone else - failed. So ever since, Trunks would go out when ever he heard that prisoners were caught. He only saved the young, healthy ones. Only ones who have a good long life ahead of them. Sometimes he can save them, and sometimes there's too much security.

_'If dad ever found out I've been doing this, he'll have my head on a silver platter.'_ Trunks ducked into the bushes and put on his outfit. It looked like a regular Samurai outfit; only this one was red and had a mask that covered everything except his eyes. He carried a Samurai sword with red ribbons on his back and he was very good at hiding and sneaking out and in with or without people. He only works at night, so he's never seen. The only way people know his name is he leaves long, small cards with his same on them – _Super SamuraiMan._

~*~ Prison ~*~

"Please sir, let me go." The little girl begged as she was pushed into a cell with the others. "Dream on ya brat! You're going to _The Test_ just like the others. The guard slammed the door closed as the little girl sat in the corner and cried. "There, there little girl." Said an old beggar lady. "If your healthy, Super SamuraiMan will save you." All the others in the cell felt bad for the girl. She was the youngest ever to be caught. "What is your name?" Asked a boy about the age of 15. He looked Russian, so he must of broke into Neomaya. "B…Bura."

~*~ Somewhere on the streets of LeePersa ~*~

_'I need to find somewhere to change my clothing. I can't go on looking beautiful.'_ Pan spotted a house with one light on. " La Clothes deShoppe - Used Clothing? Perfect." She ran over to the shop and knocked. "Come in dear," Said and old woman. "What can I do for you at this hour?" Pan entered and looked around. "I was wondering if I could trade these old clothes for something…something a little more common for the streets?" The woman looked at Pan's pink and yellow kimono. "Why that's a very expensive kimono my dear! Are you sure you want to get ride of it? This is a matchmaker's kimono. Only the riches family's can afford them." Pan was looking at a blue and purple kimono that was so old it had at lest three patches on it. "Trust me, I want to get ride of it, and my past!" The lady brought over some old kimonos that Pan had chosen and Pan tried then on. She found one that fit and gave the lady her pink & yellow one for exchange. "And, I noticed you live alone, I was wondering if I could board for a while until I find what I'm looking for?" The lady agreed and showed Pan to her room.

~*~ Prison ~*~

"Look!" The Russian boy said as he pointed to the cell window. "Super SamuraiMan!" The little girl looked up as Trunks looked down at her. _'OH MY GOD! BURA!'_

_Author's Notes:_ Well? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

~*~ The house of Mika-Chan ~*~

"Dear, what exactly is your name?" The old lady, asked. "Oh, my name is, Ummm… Faith." Pan lied. She took another name to protect her identity should anyone come to find her. "Mika, could I maybe work for you here at the shop until I can afford a place of my own?" Mika looked at Pan, Well, okay. "One more think Mika, I was wondering if you had any hair dye?" Pan asked suspiciously. "What ever for?" Asked Mika. "I need to…need to hide my past." Pan said looking into a dusty mirror. "Of course, what color would you like, I'm afraid I only have two colors – blue or blonde." Pan looked at the pictures on the bottle and decided. "I'll like this color please."

~*~The house of Gohan-san ~*~

"Please officer. She couldn't have gone far. She is only seventeen." Gohan told the officer who responded to his call. After he found Pan missing the next day, he called the police and the carriage driver who collect prisoners at night. No one has seen her. "She had long back hair and owns only the fanciest kimonos." Videl, her mother, added in. "We'll do our best. If we find anything, we'll get back to you." The officer left as Videl began to cry on Gohan's shoulder.

~*~ Back Alley Somewhere ~*~

"Oh Trunks I finally found you!" Bra squeezed her other brother tightly. "Shhhhh. You don't want them to hear you." Trunks held his sister tight for he hadn't seen her since she was only three-years-old. "What about papa?" Trunks looked down at Bra in amazement. "Do you think he'll let me stay or will he send me away again?" Trunks looked up at the dark sky. "I don't know Bra. I really don't know."

**~*~ NEXT DAY ~*~**

~*~ The house of Vegeta-san ~*~

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" Vegeta roared when he saw Bra standing soaking wet next to Trunks. It started to rain very early that morning when Trunks and his baby sister headed for home. "She was found by the carriage driver." Trunks knew he was about to hit a soft spot in his father's stone heart. "They were going to put her to _The Test._" Vegeta looked at Bra and the stone cold glare slowly turned soft. He realized Bra was his daughter, and he never should of given her away in the first place. "She can stay." Bra looked at Trunks in excitement. "BUT, only under one condition." Vegeta turned his glare to Trunks. "Anything father." Trunks got down on one knee and bowed his head. "You continue your trainings," Vegeta started to turn around. "Of course-" "And you never again speak of that Pan-Chan girl again!" Vegeta walked away and left Trunks with mixed emotions. He was feeling angry, lost, and fury. Bra felt sorry for her brother. From the other room, Vegeta barked and order to Trunks. "GO TO THE VILLAGE AND BUY WHATEVER IS NECESSARY FOR BRA! SUCH AS A BED, CLOTHING, AND ONE OR TWO THINGS TO KEEP HER BUSY WHILE YOUR TRAINING! TELL THE SHOPKEEPERS TO CHARGE MY ACCOUNT AND I'LL PAY TOMORROW!" Trunks smiled as he stood up. He realized his father just turned really soft. The bed and clothing he understood were necessary for Bra to have, but a toy or two. That was soft for his father the mighty samurai. "Come on Bra. Lets head to La Clothes deShoppe. That's were we can find you a perfect outfit to wear to play in."

So Bra and Trunks headed to La Clothes deShoppe with high hopes. When they got there, a young lady about the age of eighteen with shoulder length blonde hair. She was wearing an old kimono with a few patches on it. "Welcome to … La Clothes deShoppe. How may I help you?" Pan recognized Trunks and his sister, Bra, immediately, but luckily they did not recognize her. "I need a new outfit." Bra said cheerfully. "Something that she could play in around the house, maybe." Trunks said as he picked Bra up. Pan just wanted to run over and hug Trunks, but she needed to protect her identity. "Of course. Do you know your size?" Trunks looked down at his sister. "Runt?" He laughed. Pan smiled and fought back a few tears. "Ahhhhhh! Customers!" Mika came out from the back room and greeted them with smiles. "I can get you size little one within a few guesses." Mika took Bra's hand and lead her out back to look at play clothing. "I…I need to go to the shop. Mika! I'm heading to the shop to buy the bread now!" Pan grabbed her small change purse and ran out the door as fast as she could. Mika looked around the corner. "I did not think we needed bread." She looked at Trunks who looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

                                                                            **~*~ Sunset that day ~*~**

On their way back to the house, Bra asked a question that almost caused Trunks to drop the box, which held the new bed for Bra. "When will you stop being the Super SamuraiMan?" Bra looked at him. She was dragging her clothing bags behind her. "I was thinking about going one last time. Tomorrow night will be my last. Tonight I'll stay home and hang with you." Trunks looked down at his little sister. "Why tomorrow?" Bra asked as they turned the corner towards their home. "Because tomorrow, dad goes off to a special Samurai night training in the woods. The perfect time to break a few people out of jail." When they got to the house, Vegeta was training in the temple and had left a note. "Gone to the temple. Going straight to night training tomorrow from here. Be back in three days. Vegeta."  Trunks read the note out loud. Vegeta wasn't very good at leaving notes. Bra helped he brother set up her bed in the empty room next to his. They hung her clothing and built a shelf unit to place her toys. "So much for one or two toys. Dad's going to kill me." Trunks looked at the 12 different toys Bra picked out at the store. He looked down at Bra who just smiled.

~*~ Streets of LeePersa ~*~

Pan was walking around the village when she was supposed to be getting bread. When she realized what time it was, she was so far from La Clothes deShoppe, she had to start running before the carriage driver came. As she reached the street of La Clothes deShoppe, she heard creaking wheels behind her. _'Oh, no!'_ she thought. As the noise got louder, the faster she ran. La Clothes deShoppe was at the end of the long street and she still had a ways to go. "YOU THERE! STOP RUNNING!" She was caught! She did not even try to fight he way out. As she sat in the back of the carriage, she saw La Clothes deShoppe's front door as they drove by. Mika stuck her head out and peeked outside as the carriage drove by. Mika must have spotted Pan, because she seamed to start praying as the carriage rounded the corner and headed to the prison. _'Mika, I'm so sorry'_ Pan thought as she was rounded out of the carriage and into the full cell. There were about 12 other people there, and it was probably three the next morning. The sun could be seen rising through the small window. The carriage rounds were done. The new day was starting.

_Author's Notes_: Well?

R&R


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4 

~*~ Prison ~*~

Pan just went threw a living hell. Her parents came and looked into the jail to see if she was there. They kicked out all of the males and sent them away to _The Test_. After each girl was looked at, she was sent to _The Test._ When it came Pan's turn, her father looked at her and simply said, "NO! My daughter has _long, black_ hair and only would wear _elegant_ kimonos." Pan was furious with him but said nothing.

So now she sits alone in the cell. She would have been sent to _The Test _but the guillotine broke right before she was hung. She lucked out until tomorrow, New Years Day. She will be the only one hanging because on New Years Eve, it is legal to walk the streets after sun down. So she waits for death with open arms in her lonely, cold, dirty, damp prison cell. _'I miss you mom. But I can live under dad's ruled anymore._' She thinks to herself.

~*~ House of Vegeta-San ~*~

"Trunks?" Bra asked her older brother as they started to leave the house. "How do you know Son Pan?" Trunks locked the door and looked at his sister. "She's my girlfriend. Or I should say, _was_ my girlfriend." It was sunset and they were heading down to the New Years Eve festival.

"Don't you still love her?" Bra asked as she put a backpack on her back, which contained her brother' costume for tonight's jailbreak. "Yes, but you heard father. Now lets talk about something else." They got to the festival just as the fireworks were starting. "Trunks can I get my face painted like a cat?" She asked as they walked by the face-painting table. "Sure. I'm going to go get something to drink. Want anything?" He asked as she sat down in the chair and the woman began painting her face. "Yeah. A Sprite I they have any." Trunks started to walk away. "Okay. Until I get back I want you to–" He was cut off by the musical band starting.

When Bra's face was done she ran to go look for her brother. Trunks bought the small bottles of soda and headed back to the table. On his way, he saw the prison wall. _'Maybe tonight I'll go without the suit.'_ He thought as he ran towards the prison. He went out back and climbed the wall up to the window. Because he has been here before, the bars on the window are already cut and are easily removed. When he looked him, he saw one girl sitting on the floor. The fireworks in the background were the only source of light.

He jumped in and to his surprise, the girl did not ruse to be saved. "Hello miss." He said. "Go away! I deserve to die! I'm dishonorable and, and mean." He looked at her funny. Hey, wait you're that lady from the clothing shop aren't you?" She looked up into his dark face. BOOM! Fireworks went off in the distance. His face lit up and made the girl almost faint. "TRUNKS!" Pan yelled as she got up and ran to hug him. "How do you know my name?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Its me Pan-Chan."

Guards outside heard this and rushed into the prison. "HEY! WHO's THERE?" Pan looked at Trunks and then at the guards. "I know you don't recognize me, but trust me." The guards began fiddling to open the cell door. Pan leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips so gently that it sent a familiar shock threw him. "Pan?" He said as he grabbed her by the waist and hosted her up. As the guards entered the cell, Trunks dropped one last Super SamuraiMan note then jumped out the window with Pan. The note read, "Tonight will be the last night I will be around. But I do warn you, stop the carriage drive or else one day you will be sorry."

Um… Well? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Festival

When they got to the buffet table, Bra showed up. "HEY!" she shouted which made Trunks jump. She had her face panted up like a calico cat. "Hey, sis." You remember, P…" He stopped when he saw Gohan walking with police. "Come on, let's head home for our personal party." When they got home, a samurai dressed in black, much like Super SamuraiMan with out the mask, was waiting at the door. "Trunks Briefs? Bra Briefs?" He said when all three got closer. "I have some back news." Pan took Bra into the house to set up for dinner. "During the training in the woods tonight, your father, Samurai Vegeta Briefs, was practicing with a fellow swordsman when an accident happened. We don't know how, _or why_, but somehow a tree fell and killed him. With his last words, he wanted someone to send a message to his son and daughter." By this time, Trunks was fighting back a dozen tears. In side the house, Bra was crying and Pan was trying to comfort her. The samurai handed Trunks his father's sword then left.

When Trunks entered the house, he walked straight into his father's room and placed the sword on his bed. With about an hour left till midnight, LeePersa police showed up on Trunk's doorstep. Trunks was trying to work up the courage to ask for Pan's hand in marriage when they came. Behind the police was Gohan. He soon figured out that Pan had changed her identity and hidden from him. The last place he needed to go was Trunks' house. "Okay Trunks," He demanded, "Where's me daughter?"

Pan came out from the other room with tears in her eyes. "Father go away!" she started to yell, "Pan your coming home with me!" Gohan entered the house and grabbed Pan's arm. "NO!" Pan fought free of her father's grip.

"You belong in an elegant house, with a decent husband!"

"_Elegant? _ELEGANT! You saw me face to face in the prison cell and practically called me white trash!"

"Let's go!"

"NEVER!" I love Trunks-kun, and that's, that!"

Gohan looked at his daughter with pure fury in his eyes. "FINE! You want it that way?" He started to leave. "I want all _missing _posters taken down. I Have No Daughter!" He slammed the door behind him and left Pan crying on the floor.

When midnight came, Pan had gotten over the fact that her father disowned her. Just as the clock stuck twelve, Trunks popped the question. With a tear in her eye and hope in her smile, Pan agreed to be his wife under two conditions. One, he never turn out like either father, and two, he never become a Samurai. Bra agreed to those conditions _for_ her brother. They took Bra under their wing as their half-daughter.

** Two Days Before Wedding **

About two days before the wedding, they got a visitor. No one knew about the wedding except the priest and them three, and Mika. Mika was like a mother to Pan. Pan filled Mika in on all the secrets and Mika was cool with it. The visitor that day, happened to be Pan's real mother, Videl. She came to bring news that Gohan was dead and She asks for forgiveness of her daughter. Gohan had been for frustrated; he forgot to pay taxes and was penalized. The penalty for not paying taxes is loss of every dollar you have. After that, choose to end it all with a walk after midnight. Because Super SamuraiMan is gone, _The Test_ took him. Pan grieved for the loss of her father, but soon got over it when the big day came. They were wed before a wedding party of 3, and lived happily ever after.

MORAL OF THE STORY 

Follow your heart's desire. No one can pave a path for you; you need to pave your own path. Remember, the path less walked, is the path most successful!

o0AnimeChild0o

_Author's Notes_: Well?

I know this chappie was short, but hey! I have a life to live ya know! Just kidding! Bye, Bye!

Please read my other semi-novel, _Dear George _under G Gundam and my _Son & Briefs Songfics_ under DBZ

R&R


End file.
